Punk'd
by ayejay
Summary: come see what happens when Trunks is set up by his little sister and best friend. will he be able to handle it?...some BV...oneshot!


welp. just an old fic I did on my old dA account a while ago that I decided to clean up...added a few things here or there...make it more interesting to read and what not. but yeah, let me know what you think! I enjoy writing about the Briefs family so that's what most of my stories will be focused on...

oh. I don't own shit. -_-

_"Trunks Briefs…28 years young...heir of the Capsule Corporation fortune. As for some of you ladies, or men out there I mean…whatever floats your boat man, a nice piece of hot billionaire ass!"_ the host announces with a devilish smirk, _"and little did we know, this guy has been known to unleash his dark side when he's angry…and you wouldn't like to see him when he's angry!"_ he growls as he begins to rip his shirt apart just as that of the incredible hulk, _"Well, we're about to put that anger to the test…"_

Up on the screen pops a snapshot of the blue haired princess herself, smiling at the camera while flashing the peace sign…  
><em>"This is his smokin' hot baby sister, Bra. Don't let the smile fool you, she's not an easy catch, especially if you've got a protective brother on your heels…"<em>

Back to the host, _"Today, Trunks is taking out his best friend since they were in diapers to celebrate his upcoming 27th birthday…"_

A snapshot of Goten blushing while scratching the back of his head shows up, _"their plans for the night is to visit some popular strip joint, buy a few drinks, and possibly snag a few numbers…"_

The screen snaps back to the host, _"Well little does our man candy know that his best friend and sister are in on what is probably going to be the best prank of them all…here on Punk'd!"_

...

"Hey man, you ready to go hard tonight?" Trunks smirked glancing over at his partner in crime in the passenger seat.

"Hell yeah I am! This is going to be the best birthday ever! Girls, free drinks, girls, dancing, and…and," oh who was he kidding, "girls!"

Trunks's smirk grew at the sound of that, for he couldn't agree more. Turning up the music in his SUV causing the speakers to boom to life, Trunks Briefs puts the pedal to the metal and sped off to their destination, "night of bad chooses, here we come!"

"Alright Goten, you're doing great! Just keep that energy up."

Pretending to pick something out of his ear, Goten adjusts his small ear piece and nods slightly at one of the cameras hidden on the dashboard. He then peeks over at Trunks and try as he might, couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips.

Lifting an eyebrow, Trunks wasn't sure where that had came from, "And just what the hell is so funny?"

"Aw, nothing. Just…" can't wait to see you freak the fuck out, "…can't wait to get there."

Not even a minute later, the camera's planted outside the strip club catches the heir's SUV turning into the parking lot.

"Right on schedule. Alright everyone," the host shouts with a grin, "battle stations!"

Once parked and through the line (thank you VIP) Goten and Trunks scan over their surroundings. There were people everywhere! The music and lights was on and poppin' and drinks were being served by good looking, smokin' hot bartenders. Not to mention the beautiful ladies doing their thing on stage straight ahead.

Trunks pats his buddy on the back, "Ready?" he shouted over the loud music.

"You know it! Dude let's get something to drink."

Backstage, the host and his crew stare at the small television set giving them access to see and control all! So far, everything was going smoother than a baby's bottom.

"So. How's it going, Ash? My brother hit on anyone yet?"

His brown eyes never leaves the screen as her slender form comes to stand behind him, "Nope, not yet," he chuckled, "but I think after this song is over, I'm going to direct the DJ to announce for the grand finale."

"What!" unconsciously, Bra began to push and pull at her outfit from any wrinkles and reaching up to frantically primp her hair, "B-but he just got here!"

Shrugging, Ash sits back in his seat and intertwines his hands behind his head, "Gotta get him when he least expects it. Now, you ready or what?" he took his eye off the screen to rotate around getting a better look at her.

"Well, I guess so."

Bra Briefs. Damn, did she look good! His eyes made their way from her flowing blue hair, her perfectly round breast, seductively curved hips, lusciously toned legs, and finally reaches her black, leather boots before making their way back up again. It wasn't long before his brain made its way into a gutter somewhere as he imagined doing very naughty things to the girl in front of him. But when his eyes met hers, the sound of a car crashing sounded off in his head.

He had been caught red-handed staring. Fantasizing, "Sorry."

"Mmhm," Bra sassed placing her hands on her hips before turning to walk away, "you're lucky my brother wasn't back her to see that. Just holler when you're ready for me."

_Yeah I'm lucky alright,_he thought not missing the way her hips swayed as she left. Shaking his head from any other lusty thoughts, Ash adjusts his ear piece and turns back to his TV screen, "Goten!"

The sudden outburst in his ears causes the birthday boy to jump, thus accidentally spilling his drink in the process.

Trunks nearly chocked on his shot of Absolt as he saw his friend's misfortune, "Whoa," he laughed, "you alright man?"

"Yeah yeah," Goten frowned glaring up where one of the cameras were posted while whipping away his spill, "I'm good."

"Looks like you might wanna slow it down over there, Goten. The night's still young bro, so we've got all night to get hammered," with that being said, Trunks throws back his drink and brings the glass down on the bar in one fluent motion.

"You're such an alcoholic."

"And you're a pussy. Now drink."

On the other side of the club, the DJ scratches the track and replaces it with his loud, traveling voice, "Yo Yo YO! Where all my party people at? Let me hear you say AAAAHHHH…!"

The party people obeyed.

"Yeah yeah, that's what I'm talkin' bout," he continued, "Alright alright let's get this show on the road. Now, will all my fine brothers in the buildin' come find a home in the front? I repeat, all my fine brothers to the front of the buildin'…the stage awaits!"

Like rushing water, men from all around the club begin to make their way to the front as instructed. Goten grinned as he watched them all file in knowing what was in store.

"Come on Trunks, let's go get ourselves a seat," grabbing his friends arm, Goten was mildly caught off guard when Trunks growled at him and yanked his arm away, "hey! What gives?"

"You go on ahead," Trunks said smugly, "I'd rather stay over here and uh...get to know somebody." His focus intensely on the sexy bartender filling up his glass in front of him.

"Here you go, handsome," she purred tucking strains of her long blonde hair behind her ear and rewarding him with a wink.

When Trunks winked back, Goten rolled his eyes letting out a massive sigh.

_She's an actress, you idiot!_Was screaming in the back of his head as he suffered through the two of them flirting with one another.

"Seriously, Trunks," Goten grounded out not able to stand it any longer, "let's go!"  
>And with that, he pulled his buddy's arm and lead him to the stage…<p>

Straight towards the almight prank.

"Typical," Bra muttered waving a hand at the screen, "and he calls me a flirt."

Strutting over to the nearest mirror, the seventeen year old double checks herself. The outfit was of course a bit showy, but she sure did pull it off; she sported a pair of black, leather stiletto boots that reached to the end of her knees, a pair of black, tight boy shorts giving the tiniest peek of her round, petite butt, a black leather bra which pumped up her "girls", and to finish it off in her other hand was the black, leather pimp hat with a stitched in netted vile to cover up her face. But only for a while.

Suddenly feeling that she wasn't the only person checking herself out, she growled as she wrapped her hair around her head and applied the hat to a comfortable fit. Crossing her arms over her chest, she shoots the sneaky, or at least he thought he was being sneaky, camera man a heated look as he begins to circulate around her. He was clearly loving every second he was getting. Until he zoomed in that is…

"Do you mind!" the heiress yelled.

Landing right on his ass after getting knocked down by her wrath, the scruffy camera man simply switches off his camera and apologizes before scrambling to his feet to make a dash for the door.

Bra turns back to the mirror and closes her eyes releasing a staggered breath. She needed calm down. No use in making it this far with the prank and have it ruined because she couldn't keep her ki in check. Her brother would be able to feel it and without hesitation come ramming through the wall!

Men. Or at least the protective ones she grew up with. Counting to ten, she decides to mentally play her part in her head. It had to be perfect!

"Here you are, Miss."

Snapping her eyes open, she looks down to see one of the assistances handing her the last piece to the outfit. The leather, fitted, black trench coat that she was going to be ripping off along with her hat/vile during her performance, "Thanks."

In the coat pocket she found her ear piece and put it on, "Ash?"

"Yep! We're all ready for ya!"

Peering back into the mirror at her reflection, a determined smirk graces her rosy lips, "Good. Cause I'm gonna give them all a show they'll never forget…"

"Damn earthlings…have they completely gone and lost their minds?"

Bulma plops down on the couch next to her nagging husband and lets out a over exaggerated sigh. Ever since they were told about the prank in detail from their daughter, and had promised not to tell a soul or interfere, Vegeta has been nothing but a "negative Nancy" about the whole thing.

"For the millionth time, Vegeta," she stressed, "it's a joke. Now will you hush and just try, and I mean _try, _to enjoy yourself? Sheesh."

The suggestion made him turn up his nose. There was no way in the depths of hell he going to enjoy this blasted stunt! If it weren't for his princess's constant pleading and begging he would have never agreed to it…

_"Please Daddy," she had cried, "it'll be super funny, and so worth it!"_

_"Isn't there anything else you could come up with rather than posing as a stripper?" the word spitting out of his mouth as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth._

_"Oh come on Dad, I won't be dressed like that for long. Besides, you know he's bond to find out immediately that it's me," she reasoned. When he didn't reply right away, she turned to her mother, "Mom. What do you think?"_

_Bulma, who was doing everything she could to stay out of the loop, rolled her eyes in looked up form her blueprints, "You two," she muttered before speaking up, "Ok. Bra, though I have to agree with your father on..." oh what was a good word without pissing her off, "...exposing yourself on live television in such a matter, I- now wait a second," she raised a hand to stop her from butting in, "But I think that as long as you promise us not to wear anything too revealing or too skimpy or too slutty, then I honestly don't see the problem."_

_Even after explaining herself, it didn't take a genius to see that her saiyan prince was still not to happy with it. His face may have been unreadable, showing no emotion in his features, but as his dark eyes moved from his daughter's form to unite with hers, she could see that sinister look in his eyes as plain as day. _

_"Vegeta," she warned, "don't you even think about it."_

_"What?" Bra asked as she turned her head to look at her father, but only manages to get his side profile, "Think about what, Mom?"_

_Bulma just gave her a knowing lift of a dainty eyebrow before bringing her attention back to her work. _

_Oh right. The usual: 'I-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-mane-rip apart-beat to a bloody pulp-and blow into the next dimension- to anyone-who-dare-touches-looks-or even fantasize-about-my-daughter' look._

_All she could do is laugh. Gotta love Dads._

_"Bra seriously, just promise to be safe out there, alright? You being a Briefs and all only makes it worse and you know how people can change something into nothing causing rumors to spread like wildfire."_

_"I know, Mom."_

_"Then that settles it. You do that for us and we promise not to say a word to your brother or anyone else on that matter. Nor will we get in the middle of it, right Vegeta?"_

_Frowning, Vegeta crosses his arms over his broad chest. This was all absolutely absurd! Narrowing his eyes at the women in his life, he growls and turns on his heels for the door, "Fine. Whatever."_

_"Oh lighten up, Dad," Bra smiled at his retreating back knwoing that she had just gotten her way, "Just think of this as ultimate pay back from ALL those times he's played pranks on us…"_

"The boy is going to have a stroke, Bulma."

She wasn't so sure where that had come from, but gave a nonchalant shrug in agreement anyways, "Maybe. Or go into cardiac arrest."

Vegeta smirked at the thought. Looking down at his wife, he decided to make this experience a bit more worth while, "Want to bet on it?"

An identical smirk came to her features, "Hm," she thought bringing a manicured finger to her lips to think. She knew this was wrong, but what the hell? "…50 bucks."

"Hn…better make it 100."

"Oh, confident are we?" she purred leaning into him, "well, how about 150?"

"175."

"200."

"Done."

They had leaned in so close to one another that the only way to seal the deal was through a kiss. But when a booming voice on their flat screen television caught their attentions, their heads slowly turn towards the noise, their lips never parting.

_"Yo Yo YO,"_ the DJ announces, _"Now…for the moment ya'll bastards been waitin' for…the luscious, the sexy, MISS BUSYYYYYY BEEEEEEE!"_

"Busy Bee?" they exclaimed in unison. Bulma was utterly baffled by the name, thinking it was bond to be a dead giveaway. But next to her, seating upright in his seat, vein ready to burst from his forehead, body slightly quivering with rage, and fist balled up till his knuckles were white, was her husband ready to explode.

Placing a steady hand on his back, Bulma rubbed in a circular motion to try to calm him down, "You promised."

Vegeta mentally counted to ten, exhaled through his nose, and risibly relaxed to his wife's touch, "Fine, Woman," he grumbled seeing his son's face appear on the screen. And by the look on his face, he didn't seem to fond of the name either. Good, "I'll just let Trunks handle it then."

"Busy Bee?" Trunks scowled, "what kind of name is that?"

Peering to his left, Goten steals a glance in his friend's direction. Judging by the look on his face made the sounds of men cheering and whistling around them and music flowing from the speakers seem to go mute. For the pounding of his own heart in his chest overpowered them all!

Does he know that's his sister yet? Has he figured everything out already?

"Must be a new girl, or something…?" he nervously shrugged bringing his drink to his lips.

Nothing else was said between the two, and Ash took that as a hint to get the ball rolling.

"Cue, spotlight!"

Seconds after the demand was made, the lights went out and on came the spotlight…with Miss Busy Bee and all her black, skin tight, leather glory. She had ripped the trench coat off in a dramatic effect once the light hit her and to the sway of the music, she strutted to the middle of the stage and posed seductively.

She just thanked her lucky stars the hat and vile covered her face, though she had a feeling her brother was becoming suspicious.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTIN' ME?" Vegeta barked at the screen. If Bulma's arm weren't wrapped around his, he would have been on his feet and headed straight for the club to retrieve his daughter from any wondering eyes-

Scratch that. Yanking any wondering eyes straight out from their sockets would be just what the doctor ordered.

Bulma, eyes grew a fraction at the sight as well. Placing a hand over her mouth, however, she had to do everything she could to hold back a small laugh, "Oh my."

Vegeta's head snapped in her direction, "And just what the hell do you find so funny, Woman?"

His eyes followed her finger to the screen and the source of her laughter was as plain as day. The camera has now zoomed in to Trunks's face.

_"…Just think of this as ultimate pay back from ALL those times he's played pranks on us…"_

The statement played over numerous times in the prince's mind. Even the time that mischievous son of his decided to put those filthy, disgusting worms in his training boots. Or how about the time when spray painting 'princess' on the side of his car was appropriate. And let's not forgot the wise cracks about him being a few inches taller and-

"Yes," a devilish smirk taking over his features, "payback indeed."

"Y-yeah…she's uh…hot! Isn't she Trunks?" Goten asked halfheartedly nudging Trunks with his elbow. Seeing that did nothing to boost his pals' spirits, Goten leaned a little closer to see what his deal was, even though he had a pretty good idea of what it already was.

Trunks had that look in his eye. He knew something was up and giving the silent treatment was his way of letting it be known. His body language and eye twitching screamed out the word, "Explain."

Goten bit on his lower lip trying to fish out something else to say as the host had told him to do if things started to turn ugly, "Hey man, you…ok?"

Trunks's face grew darker at the question. Was he ok? Growling, he leaned over and spoke just so Goten could hear, not knowing everything he was going to say was being picked by hidden cameras, "Is that, or is that not, my sister on the stage?"

Uh oh, "W-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Goten," Trunks sneered through clenched teeth, "what in God's name is my sister doing up there? And don't you dare f*bleep*king lie to me, I'm not f*bleep*king around!"

Oh, he wasn't fucking around alright. He was down right livid, especially since the F-Bombs were being unleashed. All Goten could do was shake his head with wide, shifty eyes and shrug his shoulders. He opens his mouth to say something, but he looked nothing more than a fish gasping for water as no words came out.

In the next room, Ash was having himself one hell of a laugh, "Damn, this is just too good," calming down and clearing his throat, he kept things moving, "Alright. The gig is up B, he knows it's you. I honestly don't know how, but he does," Ash announced through her ear piece, "take off your vile and begin to enticing the other men-"

"Are you crazy?" She hissed turning her back to the crowd as if it were part of her routine, "he'll go ape shit if I even look at the other men at this point." She had been watching her brother closely behind the vile and had even felt his ki jump. He was NOT happy.

Good.

"Just relax Ash, I got this…"

"Wait, what are you doing?"

His question was left unanswered as she strutted over to one of the metal poles on the side of the stage. Bra does a swing and kicks her leg high in the air. Every move, turn, dip, and ass shake brought her closer to Goten and her brother.

God, the look on his face made her choke on a laugh.

In her ear piece, she heard Ash voice, "Do it Bra."

So she did. Once in front of them, in one fluent motion, she bends over sexually and stands swiftly ripping off her hat and vile.

"TAH-DAH!"

Bulma began to chew her thumb nail as nervousness started to set in. Not to mention her anxiety level just went up tenfold, "Oh no. I hope he doesn't get…too upset." But hearing her husband snicker beside her however, was not very reassuring.

"Don't be ridiculous, Woman, of course the boy's upset."

Her heart skipped a beat, "H-how upset?"

Vegeta thought for a second before answering, "Ah yes. Remember the time he found out his first girlfriend was cheating on him...?"

Bulma gulped and went back to gnawing her thumb nail. She knew her son was a very well behaved young man…when he truly wanted to be that is. He was charming to the ladies, respectful of his elders, and liked among his peers. But if one thing was certain, he had the temper of both his parents combined. And once it has came to the surface, well…

"Shit."

Trunks shot out of his seat heated to the core. Just what the fuck was she thinking? Not only was he angry with her, but with himself. How did he not keep a better watch on her? How had he not known? But why? Why would she do it? Flaunting her body in such a matter in front of all these-

Sharply whipping his head around to the gentlemen surrounding him, Trunks saw red. Nothing but red. At the sight of his friend inhaling and shaking with rage, Goten braced himself for what was to come.

Screaming. Lots and lots of screaming.

"HEYYYY!" the lavender haired prince shouted causing EVERYTHING to stop. All eyes were on him. With the occasional glass cups clinking together and a cough here or there, no one dared to move, speak, blink, or even fidget as his fierce blue eyes began scanning the room.

He hated everyone. He wanted them all gone. So with that thought, he inhaled forcefully through his nose and spoke in an eerie calm voice , "Now. I'm only going to say this once. And only once. If none of you *bleep*holes are NOT out of here in 5 seconds," he bit out holding up his palm, "I'm going to f*bleep*king murder you all where you stand…got it."

Ash was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Was this guy for real? "No one move," he ordered to his workers. He heard a few gulps and mutters asking if he was out of his mind, but he ignored it. Zooming in to Trunks's face, he nearly lost it when he saw a vein popping out of the guy's forehead.

On stage, Bra had to place a hand over her mouth while down below Goten kept his head down and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing as well. He seriousness was just too much.

"Five."

Bra and Goten made eye contact. And here it goes.

"Four."

Shit's getting intense.

"Three."

The two noticed as some people started to make a slow yet steady file for the door. Though they were being ordered and instructed to stay, they weren't taking any chances.

"Two!"

Trunks, now inching into a fighter's stance, began gathering up just the right amount of energy to do some target practice on any poor, unfortunate soul left behind. Fed up and seeing this was beginning to get out of hand, Bra jumped off the stage to make her way to stand in front of her enraged brother.

"One-"

"Ahem!"

And just where'd she come from? Blinking a few times, Trunks came to his senses and looked down at his sister, his anger never fading. He couldn't hide his confusion however as she frowned and boldly began poking him on the chest with a black polished finger.

"What do you think you're doing, Trunks? You totally just ruined my show, you idiot!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me," she bit out placing her hands on her hips, "Tonight was the night I finally get a chance to have my moment of fame and what do you do? You completely f*bleep*k it up!"

"M-moment of…moment of fame!" he roared, "Have you lost your f*bleep*king mind, Bra? That's not- I mean- You can't-"

"Dude, maybe you should sit down," Goten suggested sliding a chair his way. But when it was rudely rejected and ended up skidding to the other side of the room, that's when it was his turn to be a bit upset, "The hell man!"

The last few stragglers brave enough to witness the scene at this point took the chair as the cue to leave.

"F*bleep*k this!" one said in a rush to the door.

"Yeah. I'm getting' the hell out of here, that dude's psychopath dawg."

Even the bartenders snapped out of their trance and placed their glasses and drinks down to follow the crowd. Seeing as bodies were moving, caught Trunks's attention, "Yeah that's right! Get the hell out or I'll blast you out."

"Trunks stop it!" Bra cried pushing him, "You're scaring away my fans." Turning around to chase after them, she found herself being pulled back as a tight grip wrapped around her arm, "Ow! Hey, let go of me!"

"Let her go man!"

Both his best friends and sister's complaints was left unheard. He felt betrayed. His pride has even been knocked down a few notches, and that was not unacceptable, "Bra…for all that is holy, what were you thinking doing something like this?" he asked pleasingly. He just had to know why. This wasn't like her to act this way.

"Just relax B," Ash assured her when she saw her sympathetic expression through his screen, "it's looking good out there, keep it up!"

Bra looked over at Goten, who had timidly inching his way over to untangle Trunks's hold on her, "Here Trunks, just let her go. Bra, maybe you should start explaining," he said firmly with a small, quick wink she didn't miss.

Her gaze shifted over to her waiting-oh-so-patiently brother. The fire has yet to leave his eyes, which meant if anything he didn't like was said, he'd completely blow a caskets. Her eyes made their way over to look at Goten. He clearly couldn't hide his excitement as to what she was going to say.

"Well," she started rubbing her arm, "you see…the real reason I uh, came here was because…well-"

"Well. What!"

As if to have been intimidated by her brother's outburst, she put her head down when really she was holding back a smile. His patience was running low just as she known it would.

"I wonder what she's going to tell him."

"Hn."

Vegeta and Bulma weren't missing a beat. And because of all the yelling and screaming from before they even had to reduce the volume a bit. Bulma had become somewhat concerned for her son's health, the bet of him having a heart attack aside. Vegeta, on the other hand, nearly pissed himself as he laughed the hardest he's ever laughed in a while. His son, his very own son, had threatened to blast everyone that was left in the building on live television! Not to mention chucking the chair clear across the room…

That's my boy.

_"Fine then, Trunks!"_ their daughter's voice shouting from the screen, _"If you really want to know why I'm here it's because- because…"_ it appeared she had nothing to say until her eyes darted over to Goten. Bingo, _"because Goten told me to do it!"_

The camera aimed directly at Trunks blurred as his head snapped in the other half-breed's direction, _"You?"_

_"Now, now Trunk,"_ he laughed nervously taking steps back from his now deadly, slow advancing predator. He brought his hands up trying to convince him he was innocent, _"oh buddy, oh pal…now I had absolutely NOTHING to do with this ok man she's over there lying to you dude I swear I never told her to do anything like this she's like a sister to me too we practically all grew up together that would be wrong for me to even ask this of her even though she's lookin' really nice in that outfit-"_

Boom. And saying that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Shaking his head, Vegeta let's out an indifferent sigh, "Well Woman, there goes one less brat Kakkarot and his harpy will have to worry about."

He was rewarded with a slap to the arm, "Don't say that, Vegeta! Trunks isn't going to actually kill him. Maybe just…well," Vegeta looked down at her but she refused to make eye contact as she glared back at the screen, "ok, so he might rough him up a bit. There."

"I'm sure those inferior humans will stop the fight before it gets out of their control. Not that'll be much help," he muttered.

Hurt. Pained. Betrayed.

His first target, Goten Second, a hoe for a sister.

"You're dead, Goten you hear me…DEAD!"

"Yeah Trunks. It's all his fault. He said if I didn't do it, he'd do very bad things to me."

Goten couldn't believe his ears! Was the prank changed around to be aimed at him without him knowing it or what? Before he could even open his mouth to plea his way out of it, or at least think of something to say to get the focus off of him, his back finally collided with the wall.

Trapped.

"Fight me you worthless piece of sh*bleep*t! You threaten _my sister_ to do some s*bleep*t like this out of her will and then you have the balls to even bring me here! That's f*bleep*ked up Goten!"

"Look bro, it's not like that at all! I was just wanting to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Good thing her brother's back was turned because Bra couldn't stop herself as she placed a hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach as she bent over holding back a laugh. Back stage, had fallen out of his seat, "Awesome. Fucking awesome! Best reaction ever, hands down!"

Standing, he waves for his camera men and makes a break for the door where all the commotion was taking place, "Hey Trunks, whoaaa hold on there, partner! That won't be necessary," he laughed jogging pass Bra to stand by his side, "Hey man calm it down, it's all good, we were just messin' wit cha!"

Trunks whips his head to stare daggers at whoever dared to stop him, but who he saw made his anger and fury melt into utter most embarrassment. Behind him came a flow of men aiming their cameras with huge, smug smiles across their faces. Seconds later came in the 'party people', bartenders, and DJ from before. The were all smiling and laughing and clapping their hands.

A camera man follows Bra as she comes to stand with a red faced and crying Goten against the wall, "Your ass just got Punk'd!" Bra announces with a triumphant smirk.

"Dude you should have seen your face!" Goten laughed, "it was all like…" as soon as he made the face he went into another fit of laughing with Bra and Ash not too far behind.

The color from Trunks's face drained as his eye began to twitch and a nerve pop out from his forehead. His brain stopped functioning and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

"Seriously Vegeta, I think he's stop breathing."

"...So?"

"So go help him!"

"First off," he calmly states standing up, "you made me _promise_to our daughter I wouldn't go anywhere near the set-"

"But-"

"But now you want me to go against that promise and do so because the boy is about to have a stroke…which brings me to another point: you now owe me 200 dollars-"

"Screw the bet, Vegeta!" She couldn't believe him right now. Her baby boy was about to kill over and his own father who had the power to fly there at incredible speeds refused to go rescued him!

Vegeta just chuckled causing her scowl to deepen, "Calm down, Woman the boy's fine. See." Motioning his head and pointing a thumb towards the screen, sure enough there was Bra hugging her still-in-shock brother. After a second or two, he eventually registered and hugged her back.

_"Sorry, Trunks. But I just had to-"_

_"No you didn't!"_

he exclaimed breaking from her embrace.

Bulma places a hand over her racing heart trying her best to hide back tears. Would you just look at that? Her babies were on live television hugging and showing some kind of affection, instead of hurting each other. Oh yes, for that she was extremely thankful. The prank came out a major success and neither son or husband had to snap a few necks. Speaking of husband, Bulma looks over to witness his retreating back.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Show's over. Got better things to do."

That answer deserved an eye roll, "Oh really, like what? Train?"

"That. And…" Vegeta stopped walking to turn towards his wife contemplating whether or not she should know his full intentions. Clearing his throat, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and turns back the way he was going before grumbling under his breath.

"Sorry. Didn't here you!"

"I said I'm going through Bra's closet and don't you dare try to stop me."

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but came up speechless.

He would.

"You know, not everything has to end in violence!" she called after him.

Though he had reached the top of the stairs, she heard his gruff growl and something about should have given her another Y chromosome and so on and so forth. Bulma just tosses up a hand as if to swat the comment away before turning her attention back to the television. She started laughing when she witnesses Trunks takes off his jacket and places it over his sister shoulders kindly accepting it.

_"You better thank your lucky stars Dad wasn't watching this-"_

_"But he was! Mom too!"_

Bra said pointing directly at one of the cameras.

_"No way?"_he shrieked, his blue eyes growing so wide as he gawked at the camera.

_"Way!"_

Bulma blew them both kisses and winked. She was then caught by surprise when Goten's head suddenly popped up on the screen and shouted a cheeky, _"Hi Mom!"_

The angle then shifted on Ash who was shaking Trunks's hand, _"You alright, man? You still lookin' a little pale there."_

_"Damn, I don't know," _Trunks sighed shaking his head, _"When I saw my sister up on the stage like that everything just snapped. And then hearing my best friend had threatened her to do it! sh*bleep*t,"_ when everyone laughed, he couldn't help but smirk as he continued, _"Man I hate to admit it but…that was good,"_ he confessed, _"Who's idea was it anyways?"_he asked looking between Ash, Bra, and Goten.

Bra giggled and slowly raised her hand. She then mentioned why she set him up and recapped the many reactions he had made through the prank. Ash motioned that it was time to wrap it up and with a relieved sigh Trunks turn towards the camera and announces, _"I'm Trunks Briefs and I just got my ass Punk'd by my baby sister."_

_"Who loves him very much,"_

she smiled.

When the credits and previews for the next show came up, Bulma reached up and turned off the television. It was late in the afternoon so knowing them they wouldn't be back till later. Probably going to go out, for real this time, and celebrate no one getting maimed throughout the process. Standing up, Bulma stretches winning a dull pop in her low back and groans.

"Well, that was interesting. Funny, and a bit scary at times…but interesting," Making her way to the stairs, she remembered her husband was probably up there up to no good.

Oh this family of hers…were they ever up to any good? Shaking her head, all she could do was smile…

She wouldn't want them any other way.


End file.
